Little demons
by LightingMozaik
Summary: What if Fujimoto never found Rin and Yukio when they were born? What if Satan got there first? what if the king of Gehenna wasn't as he seemed and there was something he was planning which was bigger than the exorcist could imagine? may go M later no ships yet!
1. Gehenna

What if Fujimoto never found Rin and Yukio when they were born? What if Satan got there first?

OH! And heres a surprise! Satans not gonna be a complete asshole in this story (well he is still gonna be a bit bitchy but what can ya do? It is Satan!)

Oh btw feel free to correct me and I will try to update as soon as possible! It may take a while but I will try!

"…" speaking

'…' thinking/feelings or thoughts

*note just a foot note or explanation

~…~ timeskip

The night they came it was raining, a blue light had filled Gehenna's castle.

That night Gehenna had its new princes.

Satan's smooth voice had echoed through the castle bringing with it a deep feeling of wonder to all whom dwelled within it. "Mirrhor!" (*note Mirrhor is pronounced meer-hore) He had barked "your presence is required" he closed his eyes and sighed as Yukio had begun crying again, 'how very troublesome this was'.

Mirrhor walked into the corridor and kneeled before Satan "milord, I have come" Satan gave her a disdainful and tired look before curtly saying "yes, you shall take watch over my sons while I rest" and dumping the twins in her arms. Turning he staggered to his room, before collapsing his final thoughts before he slept was 'oh Yuri why?'

~5 years because babies bore me XD~

The years had passed without much changing, other than of course the twins appearances…

Rin looked more like his father than ever, his eyes blazed with inner fire which caused them to shine blue and red in the dark, and although he still looked mostly human his blue flames, which he had no control over, enveloped his small form which meant no room was dark with him around. His ears were growing more pointed with each day as well as his teeth and his little tail was a poof of fire which grew each day as well.

Yukio on the other hand still looked exactly like Yuri but still had not escaped growing fangs and a tail. He was weak but still had small flames simply from the power influence of being around his family.

"Come on Yuki! Grab it!" Rin egged on his brother as Yukio began wobbling on his shoulders again. Regaining his balance he reached and was about to grab the Sarong cookies (*note I made those cookies up XD) when a clawed hand picked them up just before he could. With a gasp the twins fell over landing in a pile. Both looked up at the tall figure above them and cried "DADDY!" Rin and Yukio grabbed Satan's legs as he chuckled at their antics. "Now what were you doing stacked up like human corpses in the dungeons?" he chuckled down at the twins clutching his legs. "Mirrhor wouldn't let us have cookies!" Rin pouted.

At that moment said deamon was asleep in her chair still in the twins room thinking the door was safely locked… and it was however the window wasn't.

Satan shook his head and laughed shaking his legs to dislodge the twins. "So you escaped and got them yourself?" He chuckled at them, Rin smiled and nodded enthusiastically. Opening the jar he pulled out three cookies and handed the treats to the boys before nibbling on the third himself. Little did they know at that moment Mirrhor was searching frantically for them.

Satan walked them back to their rooms and as they reached the door he handed the twins some Manga books "Samael sent these from Assiah" he said which brought smiles to the twins faces, even though they had never met Samael they both liked him for all the gifts he sent with Amaiman. At that moment Mirrhor came running down the halls and almost fainted with relief at seeing the twins with their father.

~(oddly placed time skip cos batman) to eleven year old twins~

Rin ran down the halls of the castle and Yukio struggled to keep up, Satan had been ill as he had used too much power trying to open the gate for reasons no-one knew. They reached his door but were turned away by Astaroth whom was disgruntled and when he was asked as to why he was grumpy he told them "Satan got annoyed at me entering his chambers and singed my hair while he forced me to leave claiming my rot would make it worse!" at this point he stalked off and his long white hair was indeed singed. Giggling Rin turned to open the door but Yukio stopped him "we cant, we'll be burned too!" Rin swallowed and decided yukio was right. The twins turned and walked away.

Suddenly Rin turned and said "hey! We should go to Assiah and bring father back some medicine!" Yukio looked at him unsure but then agreed "yeah, I heard humans have great medicines!" Running to the gate house they repeated the actions they'd seen their father do many times. Satan sat up in his large comfy chair as he felt the boy's actions. He smiled and mentally asked Amaiman to follow them as he opened the gate for them which brought on a racking cough and a spatter of black blood.

The boys looked around them curiously, Assiah was different. For one thing Rin wasn't covered in blue flames for once and their demonic features were smaller and less well… demonic looking. They walked through the wood they had appeared in, suddenly Rin stopped Yukio and pulled him into bush. "There's a human over there" Rin whispered and Yukio was surprised to see he was scared. "Hey! 's anyone there?" asked the boy peeking over the bushes, Rin bared his teeth and leapt at the boy and as the boy ran, Rin chased. "No! Deamon please leave me alone!" he cried as Rin tackled him and pinned him down. Yukio kneeled next to the boy and even though he didn't like this one bit he still said "Who are you and where can we get medicines?!" in a sharp voice. The boy sniffed and blinked away tears of fright "ah, 'm Bon" he muttered regaining some of his courage "and medicines at the stores" Rin got off the boy allowing him to stand. "Which store?" Rin asked puzzled "I dunno" muttered Bon "Pharmacy?" both twins tilted their heads in confusion and Bon sighed "who are yah? Cos if yah don't hurt me I'll help yah" Rin grinned "I'm Rin and this is Yukio"

Bon lead them through town keeping to the back streets knowing if a monk saw him with deamon's he'd be in big trouble, "so who's it for and what sorta medicine does he need?" Rin and Yukio looked at each other. "uhh" Yukio stuttered "he over used his powers got anything for that?" Bon stopped "and just who is this guy? Cos they don't sell stuff for that, you'd have to go to the exorcists" Rin and Yukio looked at each other before guiltily whispering in unison "our Father" Bon turned and looked at the twins "your fathers a deamon isn't he?!" he asked while stepping back from them. "RIN! YUKIO!" said half-deamon's turned towards the silky voice only to see their very human-looking father leaning heavily on Amaiman's shoulder "go home now" he gasped instantly they found themselves back in Gehenna. Yukio ran crying from the room as Rin watched on in horror as his Father, who always seemed so strong was carried unconscious back to his room by Amaiman.

Meanwhile in Assiah Fujimoto watched on as a terrified Bon ran from where the deamons disappeared from. "so that's why the deamon have been inactive" he muttered and turned not noticing the complete lack of coal tar in the air.

*end chapter 1

Please don't burn me for making Satan appear in Assiah! it will be explained how he did it later! btw there is a hint how. and please feel free to correct me! I try my best but sometimes my best isn't good enough! oh and I will try to update as soon as possible but please bear with me!


	2. A little adventure

Hey guys! Thank you all for the reviews! And im sorry for all those who found bits too short but that was just because im not sure how to write about small children sooo… ill try to make this better!

Anyway we are continuing from the twins 16th birthday!

Rin and Yukio lounged in the great dining hall Rin lounged on a high up rafter while Yukio sat at the table laughing silently as Rin slowly dripped water onto their fathers face. They had both been looking for Satan but had found him asleep when they arrived. So of course Rin had instantly gotten up to mischief. So far he had dropped 3 huge droplets down on Satan's nose without waking him up and was telling yukio to come up as well, and then the real chaos happened when Rin sneezed. Satan woke up and yelled, Rin burst into flames, and yukio spat water onto Lucifers face (who had walked in when he heard Satan yelling), it was chaos.

With a sigh Satan looked up at Rin who was still dangling from the rafter and on fire. Then he watched yukio being chased around the room by a very pissed off Lucifer. With another sigh he stood up, took a great big breath and yelled "BAD LITTLE FLUFFY MUNCHKINS!" this brought everyone to a standstill and they stared at him. "Now I have your attention- Lucifer! Please stop trying to blind Yuki" said demon king decided it might be a good idea to beat it and scurried out of the room. Satan turned to the boy on the rafter, who by now was less on fire(but he was always on fire really). "Down you come Rin" he gestured to the floor and Rin took a tumble to quickly get to the floor "ok father OUCH" and for the millionth time he sighed. "umm you have realised it's our birthday right father?" Yukio asked quietly "YEAH RIGHT!?" Rin yelled happily his tail wagging. Once again Satan sighed 'I'm too tired for this' "yes Rin I remembered, that's why I was going to ask you to come see me but you found me before I was ready" Rin jumped forward a step, his tail swung faster making it look like a blur of blue, "so ya got us something?!" he exclaimed. "sort of" Satan said (a little guiltily) "I'm giving you permission to go into Assiah whenever you want to" the twins faces were priceless, Yukio looked like he was about to faint whereas Rin looked like he was about to explode. Unfortunately, he did. "ARE YOU SERIOUS!? REALLY TRUELY?" Rin yelled making the room go blue from his flames light. "yes, BUT" Satan said calmly ignoring the inferno in front of him, Rin seemed to deflate slightly and his flames dimmed a lot. "but" Satan continued "no flaring up, no fighting, no messing with humans and NO FLAMES!" Rin opened and closed his mouth a few times before Yukio spoke up, "father what about our teeth and tails? Wont we be found out?". "no as long as you hide your tails and keep me a secret then you should be fine" Satan assured the boy "but try to stay away from Exorcists"

Around an hour later the boys were walking down an street in Assiah with some money. Their father had told them to get whatever they wished for their own present and to have a little time to walk around. They had been taking lessons on Assiahs culture and history but actually being there was completely different. They were walking past a church when a man hailed them, "hey there, I haven't seen you kids around here before" walking up to the boys was a man. Yukio froze, but Rin was as usual completely oblivious "Hey sir! We're just visiting!" He chirped to the man who Yukio had recognised as the Paladin. Fujimoto notice Yukio's terrified stare "what's wrong with your brother?" he asked and Rin noticed Yukio's Expression, "I dunno, yo bro what's up?" Rin's self-confident voice had snapped Yukio out of his trance "uhh just hungry" he squeaked "lets go get something to eat" Rin turned to the man and merrily waved before letting yukio dragged him away.

There ya go! Sorry this took a while but I got school exams etc…. ok so my exams are next week but im too tired to study. I will try to update sooner but just bear with me please .

Oh and thank you for the reviews! Your all too kind!


	3. trouble with Rin

Sorry that last one was so short! Ill try harder this time

After yukio had explained about how the man had been the paladin Rin had gone pale, "I could have been caught" he whispered. Yukio silently stared at his brother, "If I was caught Father would have been so angry" he whispered a tears falling from his eye's, Yukio sighed and pushed his fries towards Rin as an offering (he didn't like this "MacDonald's" food anyway) and reassured Rin "Hey don't worry about it! He couldn't possibly know!" Rin looked up and was surprised to see Yukio smiling. Rin let out a small laugh and wolfed down Yukio's food offering.

Later they had found some kind of amusement park, it didn't look very open but they went in anyway. "who calls something Mephy land?" Rin muttered cheerily causing Yukio to laugh. Suddenly a ghost zipped around a corner ramming into Yukio and knocking him flat. "HEY move it dummy!" the ghost spat at him, a pink haired boy ran around the corner accompanied by a girl with long purple hair in pig tails. The boy continued after the ghost but the girl notice the twins and stopped "hey what are you doing here?" she snapped "parks closed!" Yukio got up and stuttered "ahhh ahh sorry" he then turned and once again dragged Rin away as the girl stared after them.

"Any idea where we're going?" Rin asked merrily, Yukio sighed at his brother's light-heartedness, he had no idea either. They simply wandered around town for a while not knowing or caring where they went, simply being there with the sights and sounds of Assiah was enough to satisfy them. They were crossing a footbridge when they heard someone hail them.

"Hey! Excuse me!" they turned in perfect sync to regard the boy behind them "yeah, what'cha want?" Rin asked tilting his head considering the boy's strangely dyed hair, "you were in the amusement park earlier right?" Rin chuckled "you mean mephy land?" Rin snorted and continued chuckling even when yukio elbowed him "yeah, it was them Bon!" a boy cried running towards them a smaller boy in tow. When Rin saw them he laughed harder "huh so the chicken has a monkey and a pig!" at this Bon started forward raising his fist "what'd you call me?" he asked "no Bon!" the smaller 'Monkey' boy cried grabbing his friends arm.

"Rin, lets leave" Yukio whispered to his brother "don't start anything here" Rin let out a little 'tch' noise and turned away from Bon. "yeah, Mr chickens not worth it" Rin smirked just before a fist hit him in the back, "oh Bon not again" Shima sighed, Yukio started to panic. If Rin started to fight he might lose control! "leave it Rin please!" Yukio begged him as he got up from where he had fallen "father will be angry!" and for a moment the fight vanished from Rin's eyes and was replaced by fear. "yeah, Run home to daddy you piece of shit!" Bon snarled at him, this made Rin's short temper snap.

"RAWWWWWRG" he snarled, turning and launching himself at Bon, "he's a demon!" Konekomaru screamed as Rin's pupils split and his fangs and claws grew longer. Rin smashed into Bon breaking several ribs and sending him flying, "Rin, RUN!" Yukio screamed as a bullet hit the ground beside him. Yukio turned to see the paladin on a nearby roof adjusting his aim to shoot at him again, so he turned and ran. He left Rin, hating himself for it, but he knew Rin was stronger than him and had a better chance of escaping so he took the chance and ran.

Rin saw Yukio run and heard his cry but he didn't want to let this asshole live, he knew he should run but he didn't. Jumping at Bon again he let out another snarled and tore at Bon, ignoring the boy's feeble attempts to escape, he could hear the other two chanting but ignored it. He didn't flair up, just kept tearing and attacking until he was flung off his prey by a bullet hitting his shoulder hard, he screamed as the bullet burned at his flesh, as he was trying to get up from where he had fallen he felt two more bullet hit him on his back. Crying out in pain, he was barely aware of what was going on around him as exorcists arrived and Bon was carried away, he could only feel the pain that they inflicted on him.

Fujimoto walked over to the demon that was lying on the ground withering and screaming from the shots he had fired. He dumped a container of holy water on Rin finally causing him to black out and lie still. He considered the demon boy as some Aria's started placing restraints on him, this was the child he had failed to kill 16 years ago. He had taken after his father, unlike the other boy who had only made him suspicious because he looked like his mother. Fujimoto turned away from the boy, he would not be executed immediately so he could be talked to later, so now he had to find the other spawn of Satan.

~okai there!

Thank you all for the reviews and im sorry if theres something you don't like or words missing! I try my best but im still human (unfortunately)! Yup so Rins temper got the best of him, hes in trouble now! Im sorry if its short but im evil and I wanna leave it on a cliffhanger! Ill get to writing the next bit! It might take a while but I promise ill try to get it done!


	4. oh dear

I am so sorry it took so long! I had school and exams and family shit and uuuugh. Anyway THANK YOU sooo uch! Reading all your reviews and seeing all the people who favourite this! Ehehe gawd you made me blush! Im so happy some people actually like what I do!

Yukio ran, he didn't know where, he didn't know how long he had been running for and he couldn't care less. He felt horrible for leaving Rin so he cried as he ran, until he collapsed in a dark alley, where he sat crying. He hadn't cried in years and didn't know why he felt so hurt right now. "you don't seem like the type to cry" Yukio looked up and instantly cried out and shrunk back from the paladin, who made no move but to stare at him. Yukio stared at the ground too afraid to look up, this man could easily kill him at any- "you look just like your mother" Yukio looked up to see a gentle look on Fujimoto's face "what are you going to do with Rin?" Yukio spoke up finally feeling suddenly courageous. "Are you really the spawn of Satan?" Fujimoto asked "if so then you both will be executed" Yukio knew he had to get out of here and away from the paladin, he had to save Rin.

Fujimoto reached for the rifle strapped on his back just as an earthquake shook the ground, he went into a crouch and looked up just as Amaiman swooped in grabbed Yukio and vanished. "Damn" he swore relaxing his stance and pulling out a box of cigarettes he grabbed one and lighted it before turning and making his way back the way he had come.

Yukio looked up and looked straight into his father's cobalt coloured eyes. His father looked majestic as usual, his black hair which had a slight blue tint framed his face and matched the crown like flames that graced his forehead. Two balls of fire hung next to his shoulders in front of his blazing wings, Yukio noted now that his tail swished irritably leaving a trail of fire in the air. His eyes narrowed, red pupils dilated. "Where is Rin?" he asked in a low dangerous voice.

…

Rin awoke to darkness and pain. His entire body ached and he had a stunningly painful headache. He sat on the side of the bed like shelf he had awoken on, one hand rubbing his head while the other hand had a little ball of fire so he could see the cell he was in. He heard chanting and instantly he was paralyzed his eyes moved towards the barred window in the door, "enough of that" a voice commanded "there are enough restraints on him already" Rin was released as he heard someone leaving.

Fujimoto peered through the bars at the boy, sighing as he saw the small flame on Rin's hand "so you really have inherited your father's powers?" he asked him, watching as Rin's pained eyes showed a flicker of fear. "You gonna give me the silent treatment huh?" Fujimoto chuckled "just like your mother" Rin just stared and Fujimoto sighed "you're really broken, aren't you?" Rin turned away from him. "so why didn't you run home to daddy?" he taunted him, Rin leapt up and turned towards the door "WELL I CAN'T NOW BECAUSE HE WILL PROBABLY KILL ME!" He yelled before collapsing on his knees and started sobbing through gritted teeth. Fujimoto felt a flicker of sympathy towards the boy. He was broken in a way one cannot describe. What on earth has happened to this kid? Then he watched as the sobbing quieted slightly and the boy's eyes began to flick around the room, well the kid wasn't dumb at least. Seeing no escape the demon sighed, "I'm hungry" he huffed and looked at Fujimoto's feet flicking his eyes up and making eye contact for only a second. The paladin sighed, yup the boy was still a teenager no matter to his heritage. "Alright I'll get you a snack" Fujimoto turned from the door "and don't drink the water in the jug, its holy water" He heard a gasp and the jug flew past him and hit the wall. Fujimoto chuckled and left.

Geez it turned out kinda short again woops. Stay tuned folks ill will try to be quicker so bear with me.


	5. Nice?

Chapter 5

Rin Sneezed, what was taking the old man so long? He thought to himself feeling split between using this guy to get him out or going nuts and probably getting killed or maybe…

Maybe he could convince them he's just a demon! Not Satan's son or anything just a normal demon! But that would mean extreme restraint in the fire making, no wait never mind he'd already blown that one with his little light on his hand… blast. Rin sat in the dark pondering other ways of escape then he remembered Yukio, what could have happened to his brother?! Did he get home? He probably would have, but at home was father and he wouldn't be happy… Rin began to panic slightly, even if he got home father would be so angry, he would be punished and- he felt tears again and muttered to himself, he's not weak damn it!

And suddenly, pain. Pain, trickling up his body, slow and hot and burning. Pain, pain-PAIN! Rin curled into a ball, he didn't want to think, he didn't want to remember. But then the pain wasn't just in his memory. "YARGG!" He snarled quickly sliding himself into a half crouch, he turned and look around the room but no one was there? What? Heart pounding he realised that the holy water he had thrown earlier had trickled across the room and touched his tail.

With a sigh he sat back down in the other corner of the room as Fujimoto thundered down the stairs, lifting his head Rin scowled at him, "Yah better have some food" he grumbled which instantly made Fujimoto's face go from angry to rather bemused, "You were screaming for food?" he questioned, Rin growled and looked away not wanting to admit he had burned himself.

Fujimoto pulled out a key as he put it in the lock he looked Rin in the eye, "Now don't try anything, I just want to talk face to face rather than between bars"

'As if', was all Rin thought before he leapt at the unlocked door bursting into flames as he did. As he was about to cross the threshold of the door he hit an invisible barrier which sent electric currents blasting through his body, "I told you not to" Fujimoto sighed as he set the tray of food down next to where Rin was kneeling. The teen hissed as he crawled backwards on all fours glaring at Fujimoto, all his glaring received was a laugh from the old man and such glaring was ceased as soon as the food tray was slid forward to him.

Fujimoto took a moment to really inspect the boy, he was around 173cm tall with deep blue hair (even though it was black at birth he recalled) and his eyes were defiantly no longer human as the pupils were burning red with lightning blue irises. His hair was an untamed mess which brushed his shoulders and his tail matched his hair in colour and general messiness, all in all he was a pointy-eared, large fanged teenager... with scars, where did they all come from? They dotted his arms and probably his legs too, while one vicious mark wound its way from his left ear down his neck to a mess of scars. Rin looked up from chewing something which was a sandwich (but was getting ripped apart fiercely) He met the Paladins eyes for a brief moment before quickly looking down in submission.

"Would you mind telling me what you were doing here in Assiah?" Fujimoto asked much to Rin's surprise, it took Rin a few moments to reply as he looked rather shocked.

"Why are you being so nice?!" Rin suddenly burst out momentarily lighting his clenched, sauce covered, fists on fire. This surprised Fujimoto and Rin took his silence as anger as he continued "I'm a demon! Why aren't you torturing me?! Or trying to kill me?" the dungeon fell into silence as neither of them spoke. Fujimoto rose to his feet suddenly making Rin flinch and strode out cursing himself as a fool, why hadn't he realised the boy might not know how to realise kindness? His scars and fear had he been tortured? Something was wrong and the Paladin could feel it.

"I'll be back tomorrow and we'll talk more" He said over his shoulder at the confused demon as he shut the door and made sure the seals were still good, he didn't want Satan to get his hands on the boy until he found out what was going on.

!

Thank you for bearing with me and I am so sorry I haven't updated in so long!

Im afraid I had so many events going on over Christmas (wedding, bushfire, etc) and now im doing my final year so school so everythings rather busy! Hopefully the grammar will be better thanks to my amazing beta reader, TheBookAngel, and im sorry for my bad grammar and spelling I will try to review them and work on them (with help of course!)

OH and another thing- could anyone recommend a new name? Im afraid little demons doesn't work well because of a certain change in plot (that randomly came to me about 2:31 am yesterday).

so uhh love y'all and I am so glad you like what I do!


End file.
